Jefferson
|płeć = mężczyzna |pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las |zajęcie = *podróżnik między światami (dawniej) *sprzedawca grzybów (dawniej) *złodziej (dawniej) |miejsce zamieszkania = *Storybrooke *Kraina Czarów (dawniej) *chata w Zaczarowanym Lesie (dawniej) *posiadłość w Zaczarowanym Lesie (dawniej) |gatunek = człowiek |płeć = mężczyzna |włosy = brązowe |oczy = niebieskie |aktor = Sebastian Stan |debiut = "Zaczarowany kapelusz" |więcej = tak | zdjęcie = 2x02_Jefferson.png }} Jefferson, znany jako Szalony Kapelusznik, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Zaczarowany kapelusz pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Sebastian Stan. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Pracując jako złodziej, Jefferson kradł różne skarby, aby zarabiać na życie. Przez jakiś czas współpracował razem z niejakim Williamem. Jego największym atutem jest kapelusz, którego używa, aby podróżować między światami. Szalony Kapelusznik odwiedził Rumpelsztyka w jego zamku - w tym czasie także młoda Regina próbowała przekonać go, by nauczył ją magii. Mężczyzna przyniósł czarnoksiężnikowi kryształową kulę - rozmawiali chwilę, po czym Mroczny pozwolił Jeffersonowi zabrać tyle złota, ile zechce, jako wynagrodzenie. Następnie wrócił do rozmowy z Reginą - wpajał jej, iż nie ma takiej magii, która może przywrócić do życia jej zmarłego ukochanego, Daniela. thumb|left|Jefferson oferuje [[Zła Królowa|Reginie pomoc.]] Jefferson skontaktował się z królową - opowiedział jej o człowieku z innej krainy, który może jej to zapewnić. W zamian za pomoc Regina skorzystała z przywilejów monarchy i wręczyła mu pozwolenie na bezkarne podróże królewskim orszakiem po królestwie. Kapelusznik wrócił do Zaczarowanego Lasu, tym razem z doktorem Victorem Frankensteinem. Mężczyzna badał ciało Daniela - gdy oznajmił, iż potrzebuje "silnego serca", Regina popadła w panikę, z której "wyciągnął" ją Jefferson. Grupa udała się do rezydencji Cory - z piwnicy królowa wyciągnęła jedno z serc swojej matki. Wieczorem Frankenstein próbował przywrócić do życia Daniela, ale bezskutecznie. Za dnia zaś Jefferson, Victor i Rumpelsztyk spotykali się w lesie, by zabrać doktora do jego świata. Całość okazała się jedynie intrygą, by on zdobył potrzebne do ożywienia brata serce, a Regina stanęła po ciemnej stronie. Jakiś czas później Jefferson przybył do Camelotu, by ukraść skarby królewskie. Na miejscu spotkał Priscillę, inną złodziejkę. Aby uniknąć strażników, kobieta zabrała go ze sobą przez okno, po czym oboje uciekli przez portal w kapeluszu. Po wielu złodziejskich przygodach para zakochała się w sobie, wzięła ślub i w końcu urodziła im się córka Grace. Dwa lata później, kiedy finanse pary znacznie się osłabiły, Jefferson dowiedział się od Williama, że Marcowy Zając posiada Zegar Wieczności i postanowił go ukraść i sprzedać, aby zapewnić rodzinie godny byt. Mężczyzna został jednak złapany przez Marcowego Zająca, który za pomocą zegara nieustannie przewijał czas, zmuszając go do pobytu na niekończącym się przyjęciu herbacianym. Z pomocą Białego Królika Priscilla przybyła, aby uratować swojego męża, ale Jefferson nalegał, by najpierw zabrała jego kapelusz z domu Marcowego Zająca. Po odzyskaniu kapelusza, on i jego żona postanowili uciec. W czasie ucieczki Priscilla została śmiertelnie ranna strzałą przez strażników. Umierająca kobieta kazała mężowi wrócić do domu, aby Grace nie została sierotą. Po tym wydarzeniu Jefferson stał się pozytywną postacią, która zrezygnowała z kradzieży, aby zająć się swoim dzieckiem. Kilka lat później Jefferson zbierał grzyby w lesie z córką Grace. Wracając do domu, dostrzegli powóz królowej. Kapelusznik kazał córce ukryć się w lesie, sam zaś wyruszyła na spotkanie z Reginą. Królowa "chciała czegoś" od mężczyzny - gdy ten się przeciwstawił, przypomniała mu tylko o jego marnym życiu oraz nieciekawej przyszłości, która najprawdopodobniej czeka Grace. Następnie opuściła dom. Jakiś czas później rodzina udała się na targ - dziewczynka dostrzega pluszowego królika. Niestety - jej ojciec nie miał funduszy, by mógł go kupić. Oczywiście to był przekręt Reginy, która przeobraziła się w staruszkę sprzedającą zabawki. W domu już - Jefferson wręczył Grace własnoręcznie zrobionego królika, choć uważał, że nie jest taki, o którym marzyła. Dziewczynka nie była na niego zła i zauważyła, że coś się stało. Mężczyzna powiedział, że Grace musi spędzić kilka dni u sąsiadów - oczywiście ona od razu domyśliła się, że chodzi o królową. Ostatecznie jednak wysłuchała woli ojca, który obiecał wrócić. Krótko po tym Regina odwiedziła Jeffersona - przenieśli się oni z pomocą kapelusza do Krainy Czarów. Tam zasady są proste - jeżeli dwie osoby wchodzą, dwie także wychodzą. Nie ma wyjątków, a Jefferson był przekonany, iż Regina zabierze ze sobą rzecz w drodze powrotnej. Udali się przez labirynt, by zabrać szkatułkę ze "schowka" Królowej Kier - przy bramie Zła Królowa ujawniła, że przybyła po swojego ojca, Henry'ego, i to z nim opuściła krainę, zaś Jefferson został skazany na łaskę królowej. thumb|Szalony Kapelusznik w otoczeniu kapeluszy. Jefferson został sprowadzony do Królowej Kier - został skrócony o głowę, choć, ku jego zdziwieniu, wciąż żył. Władczyni stwierdziła, że odzyska swoje ciało, jeżeli wyjaśni, co sprowadziło go do Krainy Czarów - posłusznie Jefferson opowiedział jej o królowej Reginie, następnie poprosił monarchę o powrót do domu, do Grace. Odzyskał wprawdzie ciało, jednak do Krainy Baśni musiał wrócić sam, a do tego potrzebował kapelusza, który posiadała Regina. Zdesperowany, by wrócić do córki, wytwarzał tysiące kapeluszy, żaden jednak nie miał magii. Popada w szaleństwo. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Jefferson był jedną z nielicznych osób, które pamiętały swoje dawne życie podczas klątwy. "Odpokutowywał" swoją karę za niedotrzymanie obietnicy Grace, kiedy to przysiągł, iż wróci do niej. Karą tą jest samotność. Zamieszkiwał piękną rezydencję w lesie, odseparowany od reszty społeczeństwa. Posiadał jednak specjalny "teleskop" - z niego mógł obserwować całe Storybrooke, włącznie z domem, w którym mieszkała obecnie jego córka. Kiedy Emma - szukając zaginionej Mary Margaret - jechała wieczorem leśną drogą, przypadkowo potrąciła mężczyznę. Jefferson sprawiał wówczas wrażenie miłego człowieka - przyjął propozycję pomocy. Pokazał Emmie, gdzie mieszka - kobieta była wyraźnie zdziwiona na wieść, iż mieszka on samotnie w eleganckiej rezydencji. thumb|left|Jefferson zmusza [[Emma Swan|Emmę do stworzenia magicznego kapelusza.]] Wewnątrz przygotował on herbatę dla gościa - Emma zauważyła, że Jefferson już nie kuleje, a w napoju znajdował się środek nasenny. Zorientowała się jednak za późno, a kiedy się obudziła, leżała związana w salonie. Udało jej się uciec i odnaleźć pokój, w którym przetrzymywana była Mary Margaret. Kobieta wyjaśniła, co się stało, następnie obie próbowały uciec - bez skutku. Jefferson, grożąc bronią, zmusił Emmę do ponownego związania Mary, a następnie zaprowadził ją do pokoju pełnego kapeluszy. Kazał jej zrobić ten "magiczny", by mógł "wrócić". Gdy Emma uważała do za szaleńca, Jefferson na spokojnie wyjaśnił historię - że inni nie pamiętają swojej przyszłości, a on jest jednym z nielicznych. Pamięć jest jednak jego klątwą - bo wie, że jego córka (znana w Storybrooke jako Paige) jest blisko, a jednak nie mogą być razem, bo ona go nie pamięta. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja, Emma uderzyła go teleskopem, a następnie uciekła do sali z Mary Margaret. Uwalniła przyjaciółkę. Jefferson odnalazł je - ponownie miał broń, a także kapelusz. Podczas walki Mary Margaret użyła jednego z "ciosów" swojej dawnej osobowości, nie mając świadomości, po czym Jefferson wypadł przez okno. Obie kobiety udały się na miejsce wypadku - mężczyzny nie było, pozostał tylko jego kapelusz. W późniejszym czasie Jefferson zawarł kontrakt z Reginą - jeżeli pomoże jej odzyskać "coś" z Krainy Baśni, on utraci swoją pamięć, by zapomnieć o przeszłości oraz Grace. Kobieta oddała mu jego kapelusz, posiadający cząstkę magii - Jefferson użył jej resztek z magicznego pierścienia Reginy, by sprowadzić do Storybrooke zatrute jabłko, zaklęte klątwą snu. Regina chciała w ten sposób pozbyć się Emmy raz na zawsze - plan jednak się nie powiódł, a jabłko zjadł Henry. thumb|Jefferson uwalnia [[Belle French|Belle.]] Jefferson ponownie odwiedził Reginę - żądał zapłaty za pomoc, czyli utracenia wspomnień. Kobieta odmówiła, twierdząc, że umowa miała zostać spełniona, gdy to Emma zapadnie w sen, a nie Henry. Zirytowany przez ponowne wystawienie w umowie z Reginą, zerwał z nią wszelkie kontakty. Podczas zamieszania w szpitalu z powodu Henry'ego, Jefferson włamał się na oddział psychiatryczny - uwolnił wiezioną przez Reginę dziewczynę imieniem Belle. Mężczyzna poinformował ją, że musi odnaleźć pana Golda i powiedzieć, że to Regina ją więziła przez te wszystkie lata. Po pierwszej klątwie Jefferson wspomniał podczas pierwszego spotkania z Emmą, że to Regina ma jego zaczarowany kapelusz. Kobieta rozpoznała przedmiot, kiedy to dawna burmistrzyni wyciągnęła go ze schowka. Regina mimo to stwierdziła, iż nie zna takiej osoby jak Jefferson. Następnie - po napadzie Widma na Storybrooke - wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci tym wydarzeniem, zwłaszcza że Emma i Mary Margaret zniknęły. David - z pomocą eliksiru od pana Golda oraz kapelusza - rozpoczął poszukiwania rodziny. Został zaprowadzony do uwiezionego wśród rozbitych samochodów Jeffersona. Mężczyzna uwolnił go, następnie spytał, jak może sprowadzić córkę i żonę z powrotem. Kapelusznik odmówił pomocy, a następnie uciekł. thumb|left|Jefferson ze [[Paige|swoją córką.]] Henry zamierzał pomóc w późniejszym czasie Davidowi w poszukiwaniu uciekiniera - mężczyzna odmówił. Poniósł on jednak klęskę, zaś Henry odnalazł go. Spytał, dlaczego Jefferson nie wyruszył na poszukiwania swojej córki, Grace, skoro teraz go pamięta. Mężczyzna czuł się winny, że opuścił ją i boi się powrotu. Henry dał mu radę - Jefferson skorzystał z niej, następnie przyszedł na przystanek, na którym zatrzymał się autobus szkolny. Zawołał córkę pod jej dawnym imieniem - Grace. Dziewczyna szczęśliwa pobiegła do ojca, mówiąc, iż wiedziała, że do niej wróci. Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 6 Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Notatka castingowa opisuje go następująco: "mężczyzna w wieku 20-30 lat, zawadiacko przystojny, dawny przestępca, który w Krainie Baśni wiązał swoje życie z przestępczością i poświęcił się swojej córki, podczas gdy w Storybrooke jest niebezpieczną i tajemniczą postacią, która wie o klątwie i próbuje przekonać Emmę, że jest ona prawdziwa".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/01/once-upon-time-episode-117-hat-trick_13.html * Jego imię pochodzi od wokalisty, Jeffersona Airplane'a - mężczyzna nagrał piosenkę z nawiązaniem do Alicji w Krainie Czarów, pt. "White Rabbit". * Jest jedną z nielicznych osób, która zachowała wspomnienia z dawnego życia, jak i swoje pierwotne imię. * Według Once Upon a Time: The Untold Stories Jefferson ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat.Plik:US Grace letter.png * Na szyi posiada bliznę po ścięciu go przez Królową Kier. * Niegdyś współpracował z Rumpelsztykiem i Victorem Frankensteinem. * Uważa, iż zna się na kartografii - tworzy mapy Storybrooke, a co za tym idzie, okolicznych lasów. Najprawdopodobniej szukał w ten sposób drogi ucieczki z przeklętego miasta. * W swojej rezydencji ma pokój przepełniony uszytymi przez siebie kapeluszami. * By porwać Emmę, daje jej do wypicia herbatę zmieszaną z narkotykami. Podobny środek stosował przeciwnik Batmana o tym samym przydomku. * Uważa, że została na niego narzucona druga klątwa w postaci pamięci o baśniowej przeszłości. Przypisy }} en:Jefferson de:Jefferson (Märchenland) it:Jefferson fr:Jefferson Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past